Saphir
The Shadow Worker of G-society, first appearing in episode 4 along with her partner, Rubis. Her ability allows her to create ice at will for attack and defense. Though she is the calmer of the two of her team, she can become very angry if someone insults Geacht'er. Despite her well manners she is a complete slob at home. She is also dating an unnamed man. She is given the nick-name "Ice-maiden." Saphir becomes one of the chief antagonists later on, as her loyalty to Geacht'er is so strong that she would even attack her partner Rubis to serve him when she now believes her to be a traitor. Her personality is later no longer the calm cold it once was, as now the plan is near completion she has shown another side, a sadistic and love of war and death, seeming to be the only one from the very start of the three teams to know that the removal of Time Space will destroy the universe, and finds joy that all the "stupid people" will die and the chosen few will survive. This personality has even scared her former partner. She appears to have died when she fell into the energy filled planet. Appearance Saphir has short, greenish blue hair which ends in curls at the end. Her hair slightly reaches her shoulders. She has orange eyes, and has two blue heart shaped marks on the left of her face. She also has a dark red coloured lipstick. Her clothes' main colour is dark blue, with additional supplementary colours of white, grey, icy blue and black. She wears a dress throughout the series. The collar of the dress is white, which overlaps the top of her dress. This collar is connected to the top of the dress, and kept together with two buttons. The top of the dress is blue coloured; it has blue puffs on her shoulders, which end in white cloth-like material. She has an upside down cut-out shape of her breast area, which has a net-like pattern on it. The bottom half of the dress is a skirt; the blue part of the dress seems like if it has been torn apart, which resulted in a V-shaped top which overlaps the icy blue skirt beneath. She wears dark blue coloured combat boots, with white collars at the top and a herat-shaped decoration on the end of her shoe. She wears net-like tights, and has two cloths on her lower arm, which are both icy blue coloured and end in frills along her wrist. Personality Etymology The name sapphire is derived from the Latin word ““saphirus” and the Greek word “sapheiros,” both meaning blue. Some believe that the name sapphire is derived from its association with the planet Saturn. The name can be roughly be translated to mean “dear to the planet Saturn” in many different languages. Sapphires are stones of the apocalypse, and ancient lore held that the tablets upon which the Ten Commandments were written, were actually sapphire. Tiriva Category:Characters Category:G Society Category:Deceased Category:Pages that need fixing Category:Team 1